Rising threat of Angmar
by Silicus
Summary: Kili survives however his problems are not over. Being tracked by a Nazgul is disturbing and realizing he has no desire for the throne of Erebor leads him to embark on an adventure with two Duinedain Rangers, an Elf and Tauriel to try and stop the growing darkness in the north.
1. Chapter 1: Duinedain

_**AN: Daekano and Sariawen are my Lotr characters from Lotro (lord of the rings online). Chrisandir (lotro) belongs to Feralfanatic. Elvish language is from Dragon Flame, Hisweloke- Sindarin dictionary as well as some other websites.**_

 ** _P.S I could really use a Beta Reader, I don't really know how it works (the process of getting a beta reader etc...) so message me if you're interested_**

* * *

 _Three for the Elves under the sky_

 _Seven for the Dwarf lords in their halls of Stone_

 _Nine for the mortal Men doomed to die_

* * *

Tauriel watched in horror as Bolg smirked at her, his arm raised to drive his weapon into Kili's side. If her emotions hadn't taken over her senses she would've heard the soft footsteps above. _Thud._ She watched as a knife jutted out of Bolg's throat, blood splatter onto Kili's chest. She watched as a hooded figure landed on Bolg two swords drawn, Bolg roared in agony as they pierced his flesh. He dropped his weapon and tried to grasp the newcomer letting Kili fall to the ground. The struggle finished shortly and the figure got off his fallen victim. His attention turned to Tauriel.

"Are you alone?" his voice cut through the silence.

"Who are you?" She asked cautiously her eyes shifted to her discarded daggers.

A soft laughter escaped the newcomer, "My name is of no concern to you… for now." He gave a low whistle.

Tauriel watched as two figures descended the stairs above them. They were a male and female, her keen eyes looked at them with distrust.

"You had to leap down didn't you?" Asked the male shaking his head in disbelief

"Yeah, I did."

Tauriel watched as one of them strangers picked Kili up and placed his arms on Kili's shoulders and proceeded to lead him up the stairs. The female followed closely behind leaving them two alone.

"What are you doing with him?" Tauriel demanded she was trying to determine whether or not she should rush for her weapons. She silently cursed herself for losing her bow when she lost her temper with Thranduil.

" _We_ are keeping him safe." There was a pause, "look tell Gandalf to meet us at the top of this watchtower tonight at midnight, tell him to bring anyone whom he trust save, King Dain of the Iron hill and the men of Lake town." With that the figure turned on his heels and followed his friends.

Tauriel was tempted to follow them but common sense stopped her. She was outnumbered three to one and from the looks of the strangers they were well armed and fighters. She sighed wondering what they were going to do to Kili. She hurried off to find Gandalf.

* * *

Darkness fell upon Erebor and soon Raven hill was hidden by the darkness, on top of the watch tower there was a small fire roaring. Kili watched the three hooded figures who sat around the fire, one of them, the female stood up and peered around at their surroundings. It was quiet and her eyes soon became accustomed to the darkness. The moonlight was pale and revealed the corpse of the fight that had taken place.

"Here is some food." One of the hooded men said handing over some dried pork and a small loaf of bread.

"Thank you." Kili said and dug into the food the bread was stale but it didn't matter.

"Why are you holding me here?" He asked curiously, there was no fear behind his voice.

"All will be revealed later." The female spoke sitting down and drawing her sword out, she pulled out a wet stone and began to rub it against the edge of the blade making a lovely ringing sound. The motion made Kili shudder.

The two males had pipes in their mouths and as they breathed out, the flame from their pipes revealed their eyes. Causing Kili's eyes to widen like saucers. There were footsteps approaching, and the tap-tap of a walking stick and grumbling voices.

"Bother this meeting." Came an elderly man's voice.

"Gandalf, couldn't this be some trap to kill us?"

"A trap? Why Master Baggins of course it could be a trap but I doubt it. If what Lady Tauriel says is true… Not that I don't believe her, then these are friends not enemies."

"Perhaps your years have caused you to lower your guard Mithrandir." Another voice added.

"I think Gandalf is right." A female voice said causing Kili's heart to jump when he recognized who it belonged to.

None of the strangers seemed worried about those approaching their camp and continued on with what they were doing. Kili's eyes wondered about the place, for some odd reason he didn't feel afraid of the three figures. His eyes fell onto Gandalf when he stepped into the light, followed by Bilbo Baggins, Thranduil, Tauriel and lastly trailing behind was a solemn Legolas. His eyes narrowed when they fell upon him. Gandalf took a seat near the fire.

"What is this…" He stammered off then raised an eyebrow, "Duinedain?"

"Gandalf, it's good to see you. I see the elf passed along our message, however I question your judgement in bringing a Hobbit."

"I didn't know what news you brought so I thought I'd bring him along… what brings you to Erebor?" Gandalf asked with concern.

"We are tracking something." The other male spoke.

Soon there was a commotion of whispers amongst the rangers, they were speaking in their tongue. It died just as quickly as it had occurred.

"Let me introduce myself and my friends. I am Daekano, Chrisandir and that is Lady Sariawen." Daekano spoke giving an elvish gesture which surprised Kili.

"It's just Sariawen." The female said rolling her eyes at Daekano's antics.

Daekano laughed, "Be thankful I didn't say, Lady Sariawen who hails from Rivendell, Friend of the Duinedain, Orc Bane of Angmar." He finished it with a smirk.

"Sariawen?" Tauriel asked, "You're an elf."

Sariawen nodded her head and pulled her hood off, she had long black hair, some fell over her shoulders but the majority of it fell behind her back. She was beautiful, her eyes seemed to twinkle and there were a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You said something about tracking" Gandalf nudged trying to steer the conversation back on course.

Daekano shot Chrisandir an accusing look, "There is something I'd like to discuss with you first Gandalf, in Adunaic if you will."

Gandalf nodded his head, "I'm a little rusty but I shall try my best."

" _Gandalf what do you know of the Nine?"_ Daekano said switching to the tongue of the Numenor.

Gandalf's eyes widen in shock, " _The Nine?"_

" _Yes Gandalf, you know what I speak of."_ Daekano said confirming Gandalf's suspicion, _"We felt its presence ere a month ago."_

" _Are you certain?"_ Gandalf asked his brows were furrowed.

" _Yes"_ Sariawen spoke fluently, " _I felt a darkness, a fear, a foul chill in the air"_ This drew awe from Tauriel and Kili and surprise from Thranduil and Legolas as never before had they heard an elf speak Adunaic. It was a language taught to very few people other then their own kin, those who were taught were held in high regard with the Duinedain.

" _We've been tracking him Gandalf, at first it lingered in Angmar then it rode off heading towards Erebor. I fear it is after the Lonely Mountain."_

" _Why? Why after all these years?"_

" _I don't know Gandalf but I suspect it has something to do with the things you put into motion with the dwarves setting off to reclaim their home. Whatever it is this ring wraith Valse is looking for something, we nearly lost its trail several times."_

Gandalf remained silent for some time, he was busy in his thoughts the news of one of the Nine abroad was disconcerting. A sudden thought rose in his mind and his eyes settled on Kili who gulped.

"This is ill news." Gandalf spoke switching the common tongue, "I believe we should share this information with the others."

" _There is one more thing Gandalf there is never just one ring wraith. Never. I believe the young dwarf prince is his target."_

Gandalf nodded his head in agreement, "This is lord Thranduil of the Mirkwood realm, his son Legolas, Tauriel and prince Kili."

Gestures were made before Gandalf began.

"Daekano, Chrisandir and Sariawen have been fighting in Angmar against the orcs, alongside of their ranger brothers. Just a month ago they spotting something, felt its presence and have been tracking it from Angmar."

"What is it?" Legolas asked curiously.

"It was a Nazgul, by the name Valse,"

Thranduil's eyes widen in fear, "the Nine walk abroad?"

Daekano nodded his head, "We tracked him to Erebor, there is something of great importance to him and his master Sauron."

"This is ill news." Thranduil frowned, "my kin have already suffered heavy losses to the pale Orc. I will not subject them to fight a darker evil."

"Father, perhaps it would be wise to hear their tale then talk about the impending threat that is rising." Legolas spoke, "if Erebor is under threat and falls then the Greenwood will fall shortly and Middle Earth will be devoured by the servants of evil."

"I agree." Gandalf smiled at the Mirkwood prince then turned to Daekano, who was refilling his pipe.

"Very well. It began a month ago…."


	2. Chapter 2: An ancient evil

Dawn was approaching, lighting up the northern wasteland of Angmar. There was a thick fog that lingered close to the ground, obstructing any clear view for more than a few meters. A hooded figure darted out of the mist into a makeshift camp.

"Well what news?" Asked Chrisandir looking over to his friend.

"Nothing, all is quiet for the time being but that fog is thick." Daekano replied pulling his hood back and warmed his hands over the fire, "I couldn't see far."

"Should've taken Sariawen with you." Chrisandir teased taking a seat next Daekano.

Daekano laughed in agreement, his eyes wondered over to where Sariawen lay. Within the hour the whole camp was alive with activity, food was cooked and sentries were replaced. The silence was daunting causing Daekano to shift his eyes through the mist.

"I don't like it, it's too quiet." He said after his eyes settled back to the food in front of him.

Chrisandir looked up into the sky, he judged that in the next few hours the fog would disperse returning them their vision back. He ran a hand through his beard in thought, they had been moving north east going further into Angmar, after a fool's errand. Just a week ago a ranger patrol was ambushed, there were few bodies but the majority were gone, most likely taken captive to be tormented by orcs. They had been dispatched the moment the news was reported.

"I think we should…" Sariawen was cut off by the sound of a cry.

Everyone had their weapons drawn in an instance, Chrisandir's men began to form up peering into the dense fog. Chrisandir began muttering under his breath. Sariawen had her bow drawn and was gazing intently at a shadow approaching, after a quick look she let her arrow fly. It flew true and drew a hideous howl. Soon shrill cries of orcs filled the air sounding closer and closer until suddenly orcs poured out of the mist. In a fluid motion Sariawen had her bow on her back and her two swords drawn and rushing towards the orcs. She cut down the first orc with ease and parried a blow before delivering a fatal blow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blade swinging towards her, she ducked and the blade went wide throwing the orc off balance, using this to her advantage she brought both blades up and buried them into the orc's body. Three orcs attacked her cursing her in their foul tongue she parried incoming blows simultaneously while striking them with lethal blows.

Sariawen fought on, she could hear Chrisandir yelling battle cries and the sound of his horn blowing in the air. The orcs shrieked in fear at the sound of the horn, some fled while others simply pulled back to regroup. Daekano appeared next to Sariawen his arm was behind his shoulder, he brought it forward and flicked his wrist sending a blade flying towards a charging orc, it stuck him in the chest and died. He continued throwing blades until they ran out then he drew his swords and attacked. Sariawen wanted to smile at Daekano but she knew that now was not the time.

" _Push on brothers!"_ Chrisandir's voice boomed over the sound of metal striking against metal.

There was a roar as the rangers formed up and charge, causing the orcs to flee in terror. They dispersed into the fog that was thinning as the sun continued to rise. When the skirmish was over Chrisandir counted the loss of his men. His great sword, which had been in his family since the first age by the dwarves of Noglond, was covered in blood. He frowned at the loss of four men and proceeded to bury them. Daekano placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and stood silent for a long moment. Meanwhile Sariawen had wondered off, there was something foul in the air, not the smell of rotting flesh that often filled the air, nor was it the volcanic ash or sulfur pits. This was something sinister, cold and dark but she couldn't put a finger to it. She wondered over to one of the fallen orcs and gasped at the sight of it. She turned around quickly only to smack into Daekano.

"Are you okay?" Sariawen asked

"Yeah I'm alright… for now." He grinned before his expression fell solemn, "are you?"

Sariawen inspected her arms and found a gash covered in dried blood.

"I should clean that." Daekano said leading her back to camp and tending her wound, he glanced over to Chrisandir who was pouring over a map.

"Daekano I want to kill those _orchoth_ [orcs], go scout ahead follow their trail. They must have a hideout around here somewhere."

"I'll take a look." Daekano sighed as he finished bandaging her cut.

He stood up and collected his throwing knives and cleaned them, before putting them on either side of his shoulders using something similar to archers to hold them in place. He took off following the faint marks left behind by the fleeing orcs. He frowned as the general direction took him northwards. After sometime he turned on his heels and went back and reported to Chrisandir.

"They are heading northwards."

"Good, we'll follow them to their stronghold and perhaps learn where our missing ranger brothers are being kept." Chrisandir said sheathing his great sword.

They travelled quickly, not riding their horses as Chrisandir didn't want to kick up lots of dust, and Daekano ran off ahead at different times and returned with little news to report. All the while Sariawen had a bad feeling, her heart felt heavy and weary. Chrisandir kept their march up, spurring on his small battalion of soldiers forward, he wanted to catch up with the orcs quickly and end their lives. He missed the grass that covered southern Angmar, but the further north they travelled the less it became and what was flourishing territory soon because a desolate wasteland, vast empty spaces with mountains off at a distance. There were hills and ravines and Chrisandir knew there was still much land to cover in Angmar, more foul creatures then just orcs. There were rumors of hill men in the northern eastern part of Angmar as well as a solitary fortress that once belonged to the Witch-king of Angmar. Barrow wights and drakes roamed there as well, or at least that's what the stories said. They stopped in the late afternoon and a small camp was set up, Chrisandir frowned at how far away they were from any ranger fortress, they were pretty much alone. While he was a good fighter, Chrisandir held no allusion that he would be able to fight the numerous hordes of foul spawn.

"Ferin, I want you to set up a strong sentry patrol tonight, we are deep in orc territory and I don't fancy being caught unprepared."

"Yes Captain." Ferin said hurrying off to put together a night watch.

Chrisandir watched as his second in commander strode over to what remained of his small force. There were only a dozen of them left from the original thirty-three rangers in his company. The others had either been reassigned to more dangerous places or had destroyed by ravaging orcs. The memories hurt, most importantly those of his wife who was slaughter merciless. Leaving him alone with his two children. He clenched his fist at the memory of it all, he wanted them to go so he forced them to the far reaches of his mind.

"You seem quiet." Sariawen commented standing next to him.

"I am weary of being so far away from help." Chrisandir replied giving a faint smile, "and I miss her."

Sariawen nodded her head, " _Im henia I naeg_ [I understand the pain] _"_ she said in elvish.

They turned to find that Daekano had return to camp his body was covered in blood. He dropped down exhaustedly to the floor and lay his head on the ground, his legs were exhausted from the entire day of scouting ahead of their party. Sariawen hurried over, leaving Chrisandir to shake his head in amusement as she tried to do so without drawing to much attention.

" _Mani marte an lle mell?_ [What happened to you dear?]"

"Nothing." Daekano replied, "Just tired that's all."

Sariawen raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head in disbelief, "whose blood is that?"

Daekano paled slightly, "It's not mine… entirely, if that's what you mean."

Sariawen placed an arm on her hip and gave him a knowing look.

"I'm okay." He said trying to reassure her, "the majority of these blood is from a couple of orcs I came across."

"You had me worried." Sariawen said lowering her voice softly.

" _Goheno nin_ [forgive me] _"_

" _Im ca_ [I do] _"_ She replied giving him an affectionate smile.

"On the bright side I found where those orcs are laid up." He said taking a swing from his water skin.

Sariawen waved Chrisandir over and Daekano relayed his findings. He had tracked the orcs to a ruined watchtower that must have been destroy centuries ago during some war. He saw that the tracks led inside and that it was guarded by archers. Chrisandir was silent for a long time, his mind was mapping out the strategy he would implement. The orcs would have the numbers as well as being able to defend their position with archers despite their horrible aim, making their job even more difficult. He gave a deflated sigh then stood up and beckoned for Daekano and Sariawen to follow him. They reached his tent and he pulled the flap back and motioned them inside.

"Do you think we could do it?" He asked when they were all inside.

"I think so…" Daekano replied his expression was thoughtful "If I can sneak inside and take the archers out then I do believe we stand a good chance, however there is no way of guessing how many orcs are hauled up in there."

"There is something we need to discuss." Sariawen interrupted, drawing the attention of the two rangers, "after the skirmish this morning I examined one of the orcs, it bore a mark that we haven't come across before. It was two fangs."

"Two fangs aye?" Chrisandir was thoughtful, "I got nothing… Dae?"

"Nothing… but if I was to make a guess I'd say we have a captain or some high ranking orc inside."

They nodded their head in agreement, orcs baring a mark wasn't uncommon but fangs were something different. They talked quietly about how the raid would go, Chrisandir wanted this over and done with as quick as possible so decided a night raid would be good. They would be able to use the cover of darkness to get in position and it meant that Daekano would have a somewhat easier time getting inside the watchtower. No fires were lit that night and as darkness began to fall over Angmar they set off towards the watchtower. By the time they arrived there was hardly any light left in the sky, the only light was those held by the orc sentries. Daekano was about to slip off into the night when Sariawen caught him by the arm.

" _No dirweg ned orchoth a um nads._ [Beware of orcs and evil things] _"_

"I know." Daekano said trying to still his racing heart.

"There is something foul that lingers in the air, something that makes me shuddered inside, there's something evil lurking within that tower."

"I'll come back to you."

"If you are going to kiss please do so quickly." Teased Chrisandir

" _Gin melin_ [I love you]"

" _Gi melethig_ [you are my love] _"_ he replied then he was gone.

* * *

Daekano snuck inside the ruined watchtower his heart was racing at what horrors he would find within these ancient walls. He spotted figures approaching and he quickly ducked behind a large piece of rubble. He could hear the orcs muttering something in their tongue, which sent shivers up his spine. If he were to get caught now he'd be as good as gone, being outnumbered and fighting in semidarkness worked against his odds of surviving. The flipside of it all was that he was able to sneak about without the risk of being spotted easily as he could move through the shadows. It took him a good ten minutes to locate a stairway that lead up to the second floor where all the archers were station. Daekano took a deep breath before bolting up the stairs, his sword was drawn, and darted out into the night undetected like a specter.

For a brief moment Daekano turned his gaze to the stars above him. They were beautiful and they made him think of Sariawen however he didn't allow his thoughts to linger long, he needed to focus on his task. His eyes focused on a glowing torch that lay behind an orc sentry. He was tempted to use his throwing knives but refrained from using them. While they were deadly weapons, if he didn't kill the orc in one stroke, it would raise the alarm. He glanced around making sure that no one else was present before he slowly made his way over, his sword was still drawn, his footsteps fell quietly that it didn't sound like he was even there. He felt his heart pounding hard against his chest and he feared that the orc would be able to hear him. He held his breath waiting for an alarm to be called but none came, he took a deep breath and continued until he was just behind the orc. In a fluid motion he severed the orcs head from its shoulders, then extinguished the torch a signal that a sentry had been killed. Daekano continued slaughtering the orcs from the shadows until every sentry was killed. He left one torch burning and raised it up and waved it back and forth. He eyes now accustomed to the darkness could make out scurrying forms rush towards the entrance of the watchtower, he quickly made his way down to join them. However before he could move he felt an uneasy feeling creep into his chest and his heart was momentarily gripped with fear. A foul darkness that caused his body to sweat and clam up. It was something he hadn't felt before in his life. Was this what Sariawen had told him about? Daekano shook himself and hurried to catch up with Chrisandir he had a sinking feeling that something wasn't right.

He could hear the sound of orcs shrieking and cursing and the sound of metal clashing against one another. He heard the orcs shouting in terror. Daekano could make out figures fighting in the half darkness, what little light that was inside threw shadows against the walls. He plunged is his blade into an incoming orc and felt the orc sink until it reached the hilt. Using his foot he pushed the orc off his blade and ducked as a crude sword barely missed his head, he twisted his torso and pulled his second blade out in a single motion cutting down the orc. He could hear Chrisandir rallying his men on then it quiet too quiet for any comfort. Chrisandir stopped and listened to the eerie silence within the ruined tower.

"Ferin, light a fire, we need more light." He commanded

Within moments a fire was burning casting light and throwing shadows about the place. There was blood everywhere from slain orcs it had been a blood bath. One of Chrisandir's men was clutching his arm but aside from that there were no other major injures. Chrisandir pointed with his sword at a trail of blood that led further inside the tower. He beckoned for Ferin and Daekano to follow him, he cast his eyes around the room for Sariawen but she was missing. He had hoped to have her fighting alongside them but knew from experience that she had her reasons for disappearing without a word. Grabbing one of the flaming torches he entered the darkness. The light had little affect over the darkness and the only sound to be heard was their own breathing and soft falls of their boots against the cold ancient stone. Daekano could feel darkness groping his heart.

"Can you feel that?" He whispered quietly.

"Yes, something foul lingers within." Chrisandir replied.

Using the light from the torch they found the blood trail again and followed it cautiously, their eyes scanned the room for any signs of danger, there could be orcs hiding in the shadows but if there were they were waiting for something. They stopped in front of a large doorway that spiraled downwards, the blood led inside.

"I don't like this." Ferin spoke voicing the fear of each of them.

"I don't either but we must find out what lurks beneath this ancient tower." Chrisandir spoke his voice wavered slightly.

Daekano took the lead and descended into the darkness, Chrisandir followed leaving Ferin alone up top to build a fire near the doorway and to prepare for another orc attack. The darkness mixed with the foul smell of orcs was disconcerting. There was light ahead, faint and glowing softly, they paused waiting to see movement but saw none. Daekano took a deep breath before scurrying forward and pausing at the entrance. They were in some cavern dimly lit by fires, standing on an overlook. Peering downwards he froze as fear seized his heart. There in the center of the cavern stood a figure, something that he had heard tales about.

 _Nine for the mortal men doomed to die._

Dark servants to a far greater evil then orcs or drakes. This was a Nazgul, a ringwraith, as he stood he could make out a part of the conversation taking place down below.

"What happened?" came the soft sinister voice of the Nazgul.

"We were attacked by Duinedain, they followed us here and slaughter the majority of us." Cowered the leader of the orc.

"You fool." Hissed the Nazgul and killed the orc with a swift blow "Kill the Duinedain at whatever cost, they mustn't learn of my mission."

Daekano felt courage return to his heart after a few moments. He felt Chrisandir stir next to him, without using any words Chrisandir nodded his head and Daekano leapt into action. Drawing two of his daggers he jumped down the ledge and plunged his blades into two orcs, he rolled forward and had his two swords drawn as he stood up. The Nazgul turned his head and fixed his gaze at the newcomer.

"Kill him!"

The orcs charged but didn't make it very far as the piercing blast of a horn filled the room. The orcs froze and crumpled to the ground as a few arrows pierced their flesh. Daekano attacked rushing for the Nazgul but the orcs blocked his path. He watched in anger as the Nazgul fled up a tunnel. Chrisandir was soon beside Daekano hacking any orc that stood in his path. The skirmish was over just as soon as it had begun. With the element of surprise the orcs were slaughtered quickly. Chrisandir took off running up the tunnel with a torch in his hand, there were two things that a Nazgul couldn't stand, water and fire. Daekano was on his heels clutching his own torch. The tunnel lead upwards and soon they found themselves standing outside, the cool night air caressed their faces. Daekano spotted horse tracks leading away.

"By my sword!" Muttered Chrisandir angrily, "A Nazgul… Halberad isn't going to be pleased when he finds out."

"We should follow him." Daekano spoke, "if indeed the nine walk abroad then they are up to some sinister plan."

"You are right" Chrisandir said calming himself down, "where did Sariawen go, we could've used her help."

"Right here." Came voice.

Both men turned to see Sariawen nearby holding the reins of their horses. Daekano grinned and Chrisandir smiled as he leapt onto his horse.

"What should we do Captain?" Asked Ferin emerging from the tunnel, "we have found the missing rangers, few were already dead but we saved a few."

"Good, report the sighting of the Nazgul to Halberad. We are going to hunt and destroy this wraith and send it back to the shadows."

They rode off into the night in pursuit of the fleeing Nazgul.

* * *

"We followed it for two weeks then realized that it was heading towards Erebor." Daekano finished his tale.

Silence filled the air and the only sound was the crackling of wood. Thranduil sat quietly gazing into the fire his mind was racing, he was trying to think why a Nazgul would journey to Erebor. It was after something or someone, his eyes settled on Kili and realization hit him.


	3. Chapter 3: Erebor

Kili felt several eyes looking at him intently, he swallowed hard and gave a weak smile. Thranduil looked at the two rangers, who nodded their heads slowly. His gazed turned to the elf warrior who sat next to the Duinedain called Daekano. He was intrigued at how she had become a friend with the Duinedain. Legolas's voice drew him from his thoughts,

"So we have a Nazgul prowling around the surrounding area."

"Correct, we lost sight of it about a day ago and have had no such luck in picking up its trail. It doesn't help when Gunabad orcs marched for Erebor." Daekano grumbled he placed his pipe down on the stone floor.

"Who or what is this Nazgul looking for?" Kili asked curiously.

"Perhaps it would be wiser to move inside Erebor." Gandalf said rising to his feet, "we could use some food and refreshments."

"I'll get the horses." Offered Sariawen and Daekano followed her.

When they returned they all made their way down Raven hill. There were fires burning in Dale and sentries could be seen standing on what had once been a glorious city before Smaug had ravished the city and tainted it with his hatred and lust for riches. Before the lonely mountain where tents made up of Iron hill dwarves led by King Dain. Tauriel had yet to be inside the great dwarven halls of Erebor, she had heard the wonders and splendor that it once held that was before Smaug destroyed and claimed it as its new lair. As they approached the dwarves watched the progression of elves, men, a wizard and a hobbit make their way towards the ruined gates of Erebor.

"Laddy!" Came a cheerful call.

Kili turned to watch King Dain approach a look of happiness spread across his face, "you're alive thank Mahal. I thought you were dead, causing trouble in his halls."

"King Dain" Kili replied, "I'm alive but Fili…." He choked on his words as he felt tears weld in his eyes.

"I know laddy, Thorin too is gone. Curse those orcs." Dain said laying a hand on young Kili's shoulder,

The shock of the realization was only now coming to Kili. He had felt unmeasurable pain as he watched that monster kill his brother and throw his body down the cliff. He wanted revenge and had nearly died, only to be saved and taken away by rangers.

"King Dain would you please join us inside?" Asked Gandalf breaking the tender moment.

Dain looked at the tall wizard and nodded his head. While he distrusted the elven king and his son he had respect for Gandalf the Grey. They entered inside and were met by Dwalin and Balin.

"Kili you're alive." They exclaimed together.

Dwalin raised his axe at the elven king.

"Master Dwalin, Lord Thranduil is here for official matters. As one of Thorin's closest friends I suggest that you and your bother join in our meeting" Gandalf said, sighing at the stubbornness of dwarves.

Dwalin glared at the wizard but complied and slowly lowered his axe. He followed them into the throne room which was deserted for the most part. Balin ran off to get some food and drinks for them all. When he returned Kili relayed the events and Balin cast long look at Chrisandir and Daekano.

"Duinedain here in Erebor" He mused, "I never thought I'd see you folk so far away from the North downs and Angmar."

"News of a Nazgul appearing in Angmar is most disturbing and tracking him here was even more so." Chrisandir replied, "We must discuss our next moves."

"Our next moves?" Thranduil questioned raising an eyebrow, looking curiously at the Duinedain captain. His eyes wondered to Daekano, in the well-lit room his eyes widen at something he saw.

Daekano had a leaf shaped pendent around his neck, a courting custom of the Rivendell Elves. It meant that an elf maiden had chosen him as a partner. Thranduil's eyes darkened slightly before he turned his attention back to Chrisandir.

"Yes our next move." Chrisandir stressed, "A Nazgul is not some orc warrior, it drives fear into ones heart and often causes them to freeze and flee in terror. While we can't kill them we can dispatch them, however it is easier said than done."

There was a small commotion as a few dwarves appeared carrying large platters of food and mugs of ale and glasses of wine. All discussion of the Nazgul faded as they all dug into the food. Daekano was thankful for the fresh, warm food that was entering his belly. He took a large sip of the ale and gave a satisfying sigh. Chrisandir was silent as he chewed on the juicy succulent pork, the warm bread and cheese. For the rangers and Sariawen who had been eating nothing but cold rations for the past two weeks this was a nice change.

"There are two barrels yonder." Balin chuckled, "the one on the right is ale the other is wine, and there are signs as well."

After they had all eaten a hearty meal they turned to see a yawning Bilbo Baggins. Gandalf chuckled softly

"Master Kili, I believe it would be wise for you and Bilbo to retire we have a busy day tomorrow, much things need to be placed in order."

KIli protested but after a stern look from Dwalin he shut his mouth and carried Bilbo to an unoccupied tent. When they were gone Sariawen spoke,

"Well played Gandalf."

"Thank you Sariawen, I'm glad to see one person appreciates masterwork when it happens." Gandalf beamed, "Daekano would you spare some pipe weed?"

"Certainly." Daekano was thoughtful for a moment, "would you prefer Longbottom leaf or old Toby instead of pipe weed?"

"My… what a selection" Chuckled Gandalf, "A little old Toby would be excellent."

He handed over his pouch as Gandalf filled his pipe and lit it. After a few moments he blew a beautiful smoke ring which floated up into the cavern.

"Now back to business, I think Thranduil has reached the same conclusion that this wraith is after the young prince."

Tauriel's eyes widen in fear at the news, as did Dwalin, Balin and King Dain's.

"Yes I reached that conclusion, Thorin Oakenshield is dead along with his successor prince Fili leaving young Kili to inherit the throne of the Lonely Mountain."

"Indeed, however I'm afraid that Kili will not be inheriting Erebor." Gandalf spoke drawing protests. Daekano excused himself as he went to refill his mug but before going he grabbed Sariawen's glass and went off whistling.

Thranduil seized this opportunity to ask a question that had been on his mind of late.

"I see that Daekano wears a leaf necklace, if my memory serves me correctly it is a gesture of being chosen, a token of courtship amongst Rivendell Elves."

Chrisandir smirked and Sariawen felt her cheeks flush deep red. She quickly composed herself and replied in a calm manner.

"Yes I am well aware. It has been a long tradition of ours. When we enter courtship there is an exchange, the female gives a leaf necklace that they are given at birth, their name is inscribed on it to the male, while he gives something in return."

"Do you know what elf would give herself away to a mortal?" Thranduil asked disgust was thick in his voice, he cast a sidelong glance at Tauriel who glared back at him.

"One who truly loves him." Sariawen replied frowning slightly wondering where the Elven-king was taking this.

"But a mortal? Someone who will fade away in a blink of an eye. They are like flies on the wall compared to us."

"I'll let you know that Daekano is a brave Duinedain, he can be rash and reckless at times but at other times a real leader, fearless, kind and compassionate." Sariawen retorted angrily, "Who would love someone like him? Me, an unworthy elf who still wonders why I deserve the love of such a person."

Thranduil was taken aback at Sariawen's words.

"I…" he paused as he watched Daekano returning, "This isn't over." He finished.

"What isn't over?" Daekano asked handing back a glass filled with wine to Sariawen.

"Nothing." Sariawen murmured.

Daekano cast suspicious looks at everyone, Legolas shifted his legs uneasily and refused to look the young ranger in the eyes. The dwarves were all looking amused and Tauriel had a curious and murderous look about her. Not sure what to do he took a large sip of beer and waited for Gandalf to continue talking.

"I know you dwarves will oppose this idea but please listen to me and only speak when I am finished." Gandalf glared at everybody, except the rangers, once he was satisfied that they would be compliant he continued to speak, "As I was saying Kili shouldn't inherit the throne, not yet. He is young and the actual prospect of him becoming king under the mountain were very slim as Thorin, had he lived, might've produces heirs. If he failed then Fili would take his place and his children after him. I think we should let King Dain here either become King under the mountain or act as a temporary ruler"

"What you say is right." Balin said after a long pause followed, "Kili is a great warrior, however he is young by Dwarven standards I fear he isn't ready for the throne. I agree we should think about Dain as becoming the king."

"If I may be so bold to speak my mind." Chrisandir spoke, "who becomes king doesn't really concern me. Nay we have more pressing matters. There is still Gunabad that must be dealt with swiftly before its forces can be built up again. We must also seal the passageway that leads to Angmar to stop orcs from Angmar aiding Gunabad. While it cuts us from retuning to Angmar quickly it means that the Nazgul is forced to reveal itself."

"Yes dispatching the Nazgul must be our top priority." Thranduil agreed.

"But what does it want with Kili?" Asked Tauriel.

"That I cannot say." Gandalf shook his head in thought and released another smoke ring into the air "in the morning I want to survey the area perhaps I can shed some light into our missing wraith."

They all stood and rose and King Dain marched off flanked by Dwalin he was giving orders for the night watch to be doubled and to tell Dale to do the same. Thranduil left with Legolas they were discussing something softly that no one else heard.

"Ah Lady Tauriel of Mirkwood would you be so kind as to take Sariawen into your care for the night?" Gandalf asked.

"It's just Tauriel, Mithrandir" She corrected, "I would be honored."

The three men watched as the two females wondered off leaving Balin, the two Duinedain rangers and Gandalf alone. They sat quietly everyone was deep in thought on the implications of a Nazgul in the area. Balin stood up, stretched then made his way back to the entrance of Erebor.

"How fares the north?" Asked Gandalf breaking the silence that had washed over them.

"It fares alright." Chrisandir replied, "However more orcs have been seen in Angmar causing trouble for our kindred."

"More foul creatures are seen and there is an uneasy, dark feeling that can be felt." Daekano added.

Gandalf nodded his head, "I can imagine that finding a Nazgul is disturbing. I'm curious to how you found out its name."

"It was an accident, our chase after the wraith led us deep into Angmar. We were cautious not to draw unwanted attention to ourselves. We stumbled upon an orc war party trembling with fear, they were discussing something intently and as we were fighting them they kept telling us that Valse would succeed."

Gandalf remained silent for the rest of the night his mind was going through all the reasons why a Nazgul would come to Erebor. There was something about Kili that it wanted, something that he couldn't put his finger on. It was frightening that the Duinedain had lost its trail. Daekano and Chrisandir wondered off to find a place where they could sleep.

* * *

Tauriel and Sariawen stood on the parapet of Erebor watching the glows of the numerous fires burning brightly. Neither of them were tired when they left the meeting and decided to watch the stars.

"How did you become friends with the Duinedain?" Tauriel asked curiously.

"When I was younger I wanted to explore our world. I was curious and spent hours reading about our world, about Rohan, Gondor, Bree and the Shire. When I was old enough I joined the military and became a warrior for I knew that the roads that I wanted to travel were not for the ill equipped. When I was three-hundred years-old I asked Lord Elrond where he would recommend me to start my journey and he told me to start in Bree, go visit the Shire and then try and find the Duinedain. I took his word and visited those places they were beautiful to see and explore. The Shire was nice and a beautiful area to visit, people were friendly however their lives seemed somewhat dull in my opinion. I had slain orcs that came down from the mountains and plagued the lone lands, I wanted adventure and the Shire couldn't bring me that. So I hung around Bree for a while and met a young Duinedain, Daekano." Sariawen sighed remembering those days.

"How old was he?"

"Daekano? Why he was only thirty at the time a young, brash and reckless ranger." She chuckled at the memory, "He was quite friendly and told me that he was returning northwards and that if I wished to learn more of the Duinedain that I should accompany him. So I did, he told me about himself and it was quite clear that he was smitten on me. I of course ignored him, I had no interest in him at the time…"

* * *

Tauriel laughed softly as Sariawen finished her tale, drawing a wide grin from her new found friend.

"Did he really say that?" Tauriel asked after she finished laughing.

"Yes he did, I was moved and after he nearly died for the hundredth time I realized that I cared for him more than just a friend."

"What did he give you?" The question puzzled Sariawen for half a moment.

"In the exchange you mean?" Tauriel nodded her head and Sariawen continued, "He gave me this." She pulled out one of her blades and handed it to Tauriel who inspected the craftsmanship.

"It's beautiful." She said turning the blade around she swung it around in an arc and admired the feel of the blade, "there's no name?"

Sariawen laughed, "He was unprepared when I gave him my necklace."

Tauriel laughed and smiled at Sariawen

"So you and Kili?" The question caught Tauriel off guard

"We're just friends." The words sounded so unconvincing.

"I'm sure." Sariawen replied, "I can tell there is something going on between you to."

Tauriel sighed, "I know Kili has deep feelings for me and I think I return them but I don't really know…" She frowned as she remembered what Thranduil had told her.

Sariawen remained silent she would help Tauriel if she asked but unless she did so she wouldn't interfere, it wasn't her place.

* * *

On the ridge that led up to Raven hill a patrol of men paused to take in the sight of their new home. They sighed wondering how long it would take for them to rebuild Dale and make it a glorious city once again. A sudden fear gripped their hearts and they all fell trembling to their knees. Out of the darkness emerged a figure. It was clothed in black robes its face shrouded in darkness. The faint light of the torch made the figure even more sinister. The men could only watch as the newcomer cut them down one by one. Once satisfied Valse looked down, he felt hatred rise in his chest as he wanted to tear this kingdom and claim it for his master. However there were those that lay within the mountain that posed a threat to his plan. He turned around and disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Burial, Celebration and Plans

Gandalf, Daekano and Chrisandir rode up the slope towards Raven hill. It was a few hours before dawn would approach and there was little signs of activity in either Dale or Erebor. Sentries were present however they were quiet and most were exhausted after the grueling battle that took place the day before.

"Sariawen is going to kill me" Daekano grumbled as they reached the top of the hill.

"I don't think so Master Daekano." Gandalf replied, "She's too fond of you to do that."

Chrisandir gave a cry of dismay and urged his horse towards the slain soldiers. He dismounted quickly and bent down to examine their wounds.

"These were made recently… I would guess less than a few hours old." He said turning to look at the others.

Daekano was off his horse and disappeared into the ruined watchtower. He reappeared a grim expression set upon his face.

"It was Valse alright. Looks like he came by sometime after we left."

"Can you try and pick up the trail again?" Gandalf asked anxiously.

"I can try." Daekano replied.

Chrisandir and Gandalf waited for the young ranger to find any sort of trail possible. It took the better part of hour before Daekano found faint hoof prints. They were about to follow the trail when Daekano's horse gave a small neighing sound. Daekano turned in his saddle and grinned as Sariawen appeared with Tauriel in tow.

"Thought you boys could leave me behind?" Sariawen questioned.

"Your company is welcomed." Gandalf replied smiling.

"Shall you ladies be riding double or will you ride with me Sariawen?" Daekano asked.

"I'll ride with Tauriel… I'll leave you to be able to track down our wraith."

They set off briskly into the cold chilly morning air. For the most part Daekano stood scouting the area for signs of the wraith passing by. Every so often they would alter their present course and it soon became evident that it was leading towards Gunabad. They stopped for a small break and Sariawen revealed that she had pinched some food from the kitchen, earning praise from both rangers.

" _Guren bêd enni im mîl_ _lle (my heart tells me I love you)'_ Daekano said

Sariawen blushed while Chrisandir rolled his eyes and sank his teeth into the bread. Gandalf was just lighting his pipe when Tauriel had her bow, a replacement given by Legolas, knocked and drawn. She lowered her bow as Legolas appeared an amused smile spread across his face.

"Were you going to shoot me _mellon (friend)?"_ Legolas teased.

"What are you doing Legolas?" Tauriel asked returning her arrow to his quiver.

"I've come to tag along on your adventure." He said, "Besides father thought it best if we had a representative from Mirkwood and Erebor." He frowned when he said the last part.

"Erebor?" Chrisandir asked raising an eyebrow.

Kili emerged behind Legolas he was leading a horse and a pony behind him. He grinned when his eyes settled on Tauriel and she looked away. Legolas frowned at Kili's expression he was in love with her and he didn't like the idea of a dwarf taking her away from him. Chrisandir gave a slightly irritated sigh, the more people who were apart of tracking down this wraith meant that it would draw more attention to themselves and alert the Nazgul that it was being tracked.

"Was this your plan all along Gandalf?" He asked when he noticed the twinkle in the wizard's eyes.

Gandalf began mumbling something unintelligent and blew out puffs of smoke out of his mouth. Chrisandir groaned quietly and shook his head in disbelief. He turned to Daekano who was whispering intently to Sariawen. He kicked Daekano in the shin and Daekano glared at his friend.

"What?"

"We have two more members."

Daekano looked up and his smile fell at the sight of the dwarf prince.

" _Gandalf why is Kili here?"_ He asked in Adunaic.

" _Because I have a feeling that we might be needing him shortly._ " Gandalf replied.

Daekano shrugged his shoulders and continued talking to Sariawen who was blushing furiously. Legolas and Kili were glaring at one another about something and Chrisandir looked bored. Tauriel shook her head and the strangeness of their party. She looked over at Daekano and Sariawen who were happily talking and laughing about something and she wanted to know more about them two. After all she knew very little about them two, let alone an elf courting a mortal. She knew that Thranduil disliked the idea immensely and wondering if the conversation the previous night was referring for her feelings for a dwarf.

"What you feel for him isn't real." Thranduil's voice echoed through her head over and over causing her to feel confused. She knew that she had feelings for Kili, after all she had defied her king's orders to save his life, raised a bow and rebuked him for wanting to retreat in the middle of combat. That had to mean that her feelings were real right? She sat quietly lost in thought wrestling with the possibility of a dwarf and an elf together.

"Tauriel are you okay?" Asked Sariawen drawing her from her thoughts.

"Yeah…." She replied weakly.

"I called you several times and got no response."

"I was thinking that's all." Tauriel replied and noticed that Daekano was gone, "where'd Daekano go?"

"He went ahead with Gandalf and Kili, apparently they have some idea." She replied not meeting Tauriel's eyes.

"Sariawen what are they doing?" Tauriel demanded.

"Look it was Gandalf's idea" Sariawen defended, "Gandalf wants to use Kili as bait to draw the wraith out of hiding."

Tauriel's eyes widen like saucers, her face displaying immense worry. Sariawen regretted telling her the truth. Legolas and Chrisandir stood watching neither of them dared to let their emotions show. Tauriel looked at all three of them angrily.

"You just let them take Kili and use him as bait?"

"Not exactly." Chrisandir spoke cautiously he knew he was treading on thin ice, "it was more like he volunteered to be bait."

"You told him about the Nazgul?"

"No exactly." Legolas spoke for the first time, "look Tauriel why do you really care, he's just a dwarf –"

"Just a dwarf!?" Tauriel was furious now and Chrisandir found that the ground was in need of studying. Sariawen smirked as the elf prince shifted his weight uneasily.

"I thought you'd have more sense in you Legolas. Just a dwarf." She spat.

"Tauriel calm down mellon." Sariawen said, "Gandalf and Daekano are with him, they won't let anything happen to young Kili. I know Daekano and he will fight to the death before Kili is killed."

Tauriel took a deep breath and remained silent though her eyes continued to cast murderous looks at Legolas. They sat waiting for a number of hours before any news reached them. The sun was descending when the trio returned exhausted.

"Bother Valse." Gandalf remarked mounting his stead and took off riding towards Erebor.

Daekano climbed onto his horse wearily and followed and soon the others joined them. Sariawen rode alongside Daekano and demanded to know what happened. It turned out that they had spent a fruitless number of hours exposing Kili while Daekano and Gandalf waited in a concealed spot, ready to rush the wraith when it turned instead the only thing it drew was frustration.

Kili sat relived that was still alive, he still didn't understand what the big fuss was about or what _úlaer (ring-wraiths)_ were. He steered his horse so that he was riding beside Tauriel.

"How are you holding up?" Tauriel asked softly.

"I'm going alright, I can't believe my brother and uncle or gone…" Kili choked back tears, "it's even stranger that I'm not in a daze or in a state of depression."

"It will come" Tauriel said, "things have been busy of late, but when it settles down the feelings will come but I will be by your side." She said smiling at Kili.

"Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

That night they buried Thorin Oakenshield and Fili son of Dis under the mountain in their respectable tombs. Kili stood watching and crying as they lowered Thorin, his uncle, his 'father', his king into his tomb. Balin began reciting an ancient dwarvish prayer to Mahal. Next he watched as his brother, partner in crime, friend was next. He stayed there his eyes closed trying to comprehend the fact that they were truly gone, that they weren't coming back. Everybody had left leaving him alone,

"I'm sorry Uncle." He whispered quietly, "I failed you and Fili."

"No you didn't" A soft voice spoke and Kili looked up to see Tauriel standing beside him, "You fought bravely Kili, there was nothing you could've done."

"I could've taken the upper levels." Kili said,

"Don't speak like that Kili." Tauriel replied she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kili remained silent before he composed himself and turned to Tauriel.

"I believe there is to be a celebration for our victory and in honour and memory of Thorin and Fili. Would you join me?" He asked shyly.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

* * *

When they arrived back in the main hall they found it was filled with men and women, children, dwarves and elves all having a merry time. However tension could be felt between the dwarves and elves. Thranduil, King Dain and Gandalf were talking at a table and from the looks of it things weren't pleasant. Kili found a table for himself and Tauriel to sit at and they watched as people danced. Daekano arrived setting two mugs of ale on the table and handed one to Kili.

"To Thorin Oakenshield may he rest in peace" he raised his mug up and Kili did the same and they both took a drink.

"Where's Sariawen?" Asked Tauriel looking around the room.

"I don't know I do believe she went off somewhere in Dale." Daekano said shrugging his shoulders then licked his lips as dwarves arrived and placed a roast pig, bread, cheese, nuts and fruit onto the table.

Kili and Daekano set to work carving the pig and loading their plates up with food. Tauriel laughed at them and stuck to the bread and cheese. She frowned wondering where her new friend was. Chrisandir arrived at the table, his expression serious.

"Daekano, do not over drink, we march on Gunabad tomorrow."

"Me drunk?" Daekano snorted, "pfft never."

"Regardless I would like you sober for tomorrows attack on Gunabad. King Dain has summoned more dwarves from the Iron hills and we will march with two hundred dwarves, Thranduil has even lent some aid and is sending his son tomorrow to be in charge of the elven soldiers."

"Don't you worry about me" Daekano replied biting into some tasty ham, "I'll stick to two mugs."

Chrisandir nodded his head and took a seat next to Kili. They sat quietly watching the dancing and eating the hearty meal before them. True to his word Daekano only drank two mugs of beer then stuck to water. He frowned wondering where Sariawen was, after all it wasn't like her to miss out on a party or was it? He tried to think if he had missed an important event or if she had given any signs that she had no intention on coming. He felt Chrisandir knock him on the head.

"What?" He grumbled then followed to where Chrisandir had his mug pointing.

Daekano turned and his mouth dropped open at the person he saw. Sariawen arrived at the party her hair was flowing behind her and she was wearing a beautiful black and dark blue dress, which had intricate black designs over the blue. She was beautiful, no she was drop dead gorgeous. Her eyes wondered about the room and settled on her ranger and she smiled at his expression.

"Go dance with her" Chrisandir laughed nudging Daekano to his feet.

Daekano stood up and made his way over to her.

" _Hiril vuin lle_ _Ni gellweg an gin cened. Ci bain sui in elin (my lady I am joyful for seeing you. You are beautiful as the stars)"_

Sariawen blushed furiously at his comment and planted a kiss on his cheek causing him to grin. Daekano could feel a dozen eyes on him but he ignored them.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked nervously.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of missing a dance with my ranger." She said playfully.

Daekano placed a hand on her waist and used the other hand to take her hand. They danced slowly talking quickly amongst themselves and laughing all the while. After they danced for what seemed like ages they stopped and made their way over to their table.

"Your dress looks amazing." Tauriel commented.

"Thanks, I made it myself." Sariawen replied smiling at her friend.

Daekano's mouth fell open, "You what?"

"I made it myself, well I had some help from some young women of Dale, one was King Bard's daughter."

"How?" Daekano asked curiously, "we've been fighting orcs and other sinister things for the past few months. When do you have time to sew?"

Sariawen grinned at Daekano, "not telling."

Daekano sighed but his eyes twinkled with amusement. Sariawen glanced at Tauriel then looked at Kili who was fidgeting with his hands. Sariawen nudged Daekano and made a gesture which he recognised.

"Lady Tauriel… er would you like to dance?" Daekano asked wondering what Sariawen was planning.

"Yes… but I'm afraid I'm not too good." She said looking at Kili who was staring at her.

"That's fine, I can teach you."

They went off dancing and Sariawen seized the moment.

"Master Kili, you clearly love her."

"I know, but would it work I mean I'm a mortal. She will live forever and ever unless she dies fighting, but I will fade from this place and join Mahal. To top it all off, our people hate each other." He said sadly shaking his head.

"I know your concerns Kili, trust me we've had to work it out ourselves."

"You and Daekano?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, we've had to deal with similar issues, however he is a Duinedain and is a more approved choice when it comes to mortals but it is rare nevertheless. You should talk to Daekano about it sometime."

Tauriel was thoroughly enjoying herself, Daekano had taken things slowly and had taught her a simply yet fun dance. Daekano felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see Legolas standing there.

"Mind if I dance with Tauriel?" He asked politely.

"Not at all." Daekano replied gave a slight bow to Tauriel then headed back over to where Sariawen was sitting.

Upon returning Daekano sat down beside Sariawen and talked to Chrisandir about their plans for tomorrow. After a few minutes Daekano noticed that Kili was staring intently at the interaction between Tauriel and Legolas.

"Go ask her." He encouraged, "otherwise you'll lose you chance."

Kili took a deep breath than rose and approached Tauriel. Legolas reluctantly let Kili dance with Tauriel and walked away slightly angry at having to let her dance with that dwarf. Kili and Tauriel danced together for quite some time talking about everything that had happened since they parted on the shores of Lake Town. They stopped dancing and made their way back to the table where the others were sitting.

"Gandalf has appointed me as the overall leader of this skirmish since we know where the passageway lies. He also believes that I will be able to rally the troops if the úlaer shows up."

"What is my role?" Daekano asked.

"I want you to scout ahead and look out for traps or other unpleasant surprises." Chrisandir replied nervously looking at Sariawen.

"As long as he comes back to me in one piece I'm fine." She replied, "but if something happens to my ranger, you'll answer for it Chrisandir."

He nodded his head, knowing that she would carry out her threat.

* * *

The sun was rising over Erebor when Chrisandir began to prepare his soldiers to march. His force numbered three hundred the majority of them were dwarves accompanied by a hundred elves under the command of Legolas. Tauriel was present and Sariawen stood next to Daekano and Chrisandir. They watched as King Dain marched over to the small army.

"Chrisandir, as my representative for this force, I choose Kili." He said gruffly, "You listen to me dwarves, you are to listen to prince Kili."

There was a loud chorus of acceptance of leadership by the dwarves as they waited for Kili to arrive. When he did he looked magnificent, he was donned in dwarvish armour. He looked older and wiser as he stood in front of the company of dwarves. The dwarven soldiers erupted with cheering and shouting and raised their weapons to Kili. When the noise died down Chrisandir blow his horn and the small force began to march towards Gunabad. Daekano rode ahead of the others keeping an eye out for orc ambushes or scouting parties or any signs of danger but there was none, all was quiet. He rode back to Chrisandir and reported his sightings.

"Chrisandir something is up." He said, "I think it would be wise if we reach Gunabad but make camp for the night."

"Very well Daekano I will trust your judgement on this one. I don't fancy walking into a trap with tired soldiers. However it might be better if we make camp here tonight then march on before dawn and strike our foes down quickly." Chrisandir spoke then gave orders for the company to halt and make camp. Sentries were place and a war meeting was held in a large tent.

* * *

Daekano, Sariawen, Tauriel, Legolas, Kili and Chrisandir sat inside the tent, a large map spread out on the floor. There was some food that they ate as they discussed their battle tactics.

"I will take the left wing and focus our attack on their left flank as well as establish the few catapults that King Dain was able to get for us and destroy the passageway that leads to Angmar. I want Legolas's elves in the centre and pick off as many orcs with their bows as possible. I want the dwarves to hold their position until I give the command to storm Gunabad, however it might be heavily fortified so we may have to rely on our siege equipment to give us an advantage. If possible Daekano I want you and Sariawen to take a small force of elves and try and enter inside and assess the situation and guide us in."

"That could get ugly quickly." Daekano said, "We have no real idea how many orcs remained in Gunabad and whether or not they have trolls or reinforcements from Angmar."

"If we can do significant damage with the catapults we will be able to utilize the dwarves." Kili added, "We will make a shield wall and slowly advance on the orcs."

"I will provide cover from archers and thin out their ranks with our Mirkwood longbows. Chrisandir has a point, we need to have some forces on the inside directing our attack otherwise we might lose significant numbers which could be easily prevented." Legolas added.

"I'll go pick out a small force then." Daekano sighed and left the tent in search for those who would place themselves at great risk. Leaving the others to finalize their strategy.

* * *

The army awoke before dawn and began marching towards Gunabad after a few hours they arrived to find the ancient fortress quiet, filled with an eerie silence. It sent chills up and down Chrisandir's spine as the silence daunting, where were the orcs? He frowned as they moved into position, perhaps they orcs fled when after their defeat at Raven hill. But no, orcs bred like flies, they were vermin and pests that unless dealt with would bred like cockroaches under stones. There was no darkness, nothing sinister in the air which indicated the presence of a Nazgul but perhaps it was hiding its presence waiting for something or someone, his eyes turned to Kili who was organizing his troops for battle. The dwarves stood anxiously gazing at the large fortress in front of them. Already a shield wall was formed and the Elven archers stood motionless their bows raised with arrows knocked.

Chrisandir took one last moment to survey the surroundings before he raised his hand. He watched as Daekano, Sariawen and Tauriel and a small elven force slowly and stealthily made their ways towards the fortress. Chrisandir motioned for the catapults to fire at the ridge then grabbing his horn gave a great blast that echoed through the fortress stirring hope within this small army. They raised their weapons to the skies and gave a war cry. Chrisandir watched as rocks were hurled towards the mountain pass.


End file.
